Fukusū no yunibāsu
by bluekitnaru
Summary: swept away as a child naruto races though the dimension trying to find his way back to his only known home. First story, so bare with me.
1. Chapter 1 prologue

**Disclaimer: I no own naruto**

Summary: swept away as a child naruto races though the dimension trying to find his way back to his only known home. First story, so bear with me.

**Chapter 1 prologue **

It was dark the smell was rancid and the sound of small footsteps rang all throughout the alleyways. Shouts could be heard; cries of die demon screamed at high volume filled the void in the darkness of the night.

One little boy, dirty cold and in a lot of pain dashed though the back allays to try and escape. The villagers were closing in fast, it seemed as if tonight was out to get that little boy.

A scream pierced through the air. The boy fearing his for his life, begged for mercy. Just as the death blow neared a swirling of colorful energy engulfed the area bathing its occupants in a bright light. With the light faded all traces of the boy vanished.

WIGHT VORTEX

A being dressed in a black cloak turns to his companion and asks "are you for cetin this boy is the one?"

"If he isn't then sadly he will not live to abuse this power" the companion who is dressed in a blue cloak not unlike her friend in blacks says with a sad tone. "Well let's get stared" black hood said indicting to the unconscious, floating child in fort of them."….yes I guess we have to". Blue hood said after a moment's thought.

The beings then both simultaneously bent over the small child chanting in an unknown tongue so old and odd one would never be able to copy it. The boy began to glow overcome by sensuous he began to scream curling into himself. A power that if in the wrong hands would be dangerous bestowed on this one special innocent boy so that he may learn and prepare for what's to come. The power above all powers.

**a/n sorry about the cliff but review if you like if you don't tell me why though I ask you to be nice first story ever! I only ask for help please review even if it's just to say I suck least I know it's not gathering dust. **


	2. Chapter 2 hun?

**A/n I got reviews yay**

**Chapter 2**

A bright flash of light, a small thud and groaning could be heard. AKANE was on her normal jog on Saturday when she ran across a horrid sight, blood and lots of it around, under, and on the child lying on the grass in the middle of the park.

Why oh why would someone do south a thing. Staring in horror at the sight AKANE dilled 911 on her phone and rushed to the child checking to see if he's alright during which she notices he's blond ,bloody ,and dirty small around 4-6 years of age and impossible to tell his eye color at the time. His hart is beating weakly just barely enough to keep him alive.

When the ambulance arrived, medics rushed on seen and quickly began to rush him on the stretcher to be rushed to the hospital.

When they arrived AKANE was told to fill a form out and wait some two hours later the doctor finally came back out in a blood stained outfit

"He's stabilize for now" said Doctor shun michi said "he should be fine and wake up sometime in the next few days or so" dr michi walked over to the nurse counter and wrote something down we will contact you as soon as he wakes up.

Like Dr Michi said two agonizing days later they called about how he will wake up soon possible within the next hour.

Naruto slowly regained wakefulness first thing he notice is the smell; it smelled like a hospital oh no not again I don't like hospitals he stared to panic especially when he couldn't open his eyes.

He could fill bandages when he touched his face and he could hear the beeping of machine, when he listened more intently he could hear footsteps coming closer.

Oh no what will I do those mean doctors will just give me more shots if they know I'm awake but I don't know if grandpa sarutobi is with them I guess I can wake up now naruto thought as the doorknob started to turn

Dr Michi led the way to that poor little boy's room I wonder what his name is or if he knows what happed to him? She thought.

"Here's his room let's hope he's awake and remembers so we can figure out what's going on". Dr Michi said in deep thought "we already started looking for missing kids that fit his description but nothing came of it".

They came across room 14. Walking inside they saw the small figure sitting up in bed Dr Michi walked quickly to his side and said "no, no don't sit up yet it'll hurt more that way".

The little boy turn his head and asked timidly with a dry throat "who are you?"

**A/n sorry about the cliffy but I have probably taken too long on this so here you go please R and R.**


	3. Chapter 3 a talk

**Sorry took so long **

**Chapter 3 Hun?**

Staring at the little boy in front of him Dr Michi said softly "hello little one do you remember what happened"?

"No he said hesitantly who are you people"? Asked the little boy

_Oh he has such a little voice_ thought Dr Michi "my name is Dr Shun Michi what is your name"?

"Hmm …my name is naruto but don't you know that"? Asked the little boy (no, naruto michi silently amended) adorably cocking his head to the side like a cat.

Well naruto why should we know your name do you live around here?

"Where is hear? Cuz if I was at konoha you would know who I am wouldn't you" naruto said bravely. Dr. Michi Stared at naruto in wonder _where is konoha_ he thought. "Hey Listen I don't know where that is... but I can help you, we can call them do you know your family's number"?

"...Number what do you mean and I'm an orphan I don't have a family" responded naruto looking down at his bandaged hands sadly. _Yesh this poor kid but wait a minute he should live with some-on no he's on the streets I'm going find this place and yell at the person in charge!_ Dr. Michi was mad this little boy was living on the streets and by the sound of it in the hospital a lot _when I get my hands on those sons of b** that's going to be nothing left_ _for the police to pick up. _Dr Michi smiled at naruto and told him to rest he'll get a nurse to bring him food in a little while.

Naruto stared hard at the door trying to figure out what just happened with that wired doctor and the silent woman who didn't even give her name. _He seemed mad at something toward the end I wonder why maybe I said something wrong? No_ he shook his head _unless he relies that I'm a demon brat _a little voice in his head added silently (A/N not the fox)

"Hmm I'm getting bored, I hurt, and I'm hungry just grate" naruto mumble slightly looking around for something to do

A knock on the door startles him badly; a blond nurse walks in bringing a tray full of…FRESH FOOD _wow I must not be in konoha anymore because this looks grate knowing my luck I'll be poised but who cares right _naruto thought to himself

_This isn't so bad maybe I don't have to go back _he pondered as he dug in to the food with gusto.

**A/N well he you go sucks right hopefully I'll get better maybe not.**


End file.
